


try, try again

by taonsils (mirokkuma)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Hybrids, M/M, does the world need cottage core suyeol? I think so, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokkuma/pseuds/taonsils
Summary: “I did fully transform,” junmyeon pouts, “I saw myself in the mirror. I was a very charming rabbit.”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	try, try again

**Author's Note:**

> this was a kinktober prompt that got kind of long and cute so I decided to let it be a piece of its own \o/

“and you thought I wouldn’t like coming home to this?”

junmyeon scowls, but it’s hard to scowl effectively with such a snuffly nose. “I thought you might be allergic to me!” he wails, then slumps down with a sigh, “and I’m..” admitting he’s embarrassed is even more mortifying, so he snuffles again. “at my level I’d hoped to correct it without needing help.”

“Your ears are droopy,” chanyeol coos. he extends a hand slow enough that junmyeon can stop him if he wants. he allows chanyeol one stroke of his new furry ear then brushes his hand away.

“because I’m upset! but at least you’re not allergic to me.”

chanyeol nods enthusiastically. “definitely not.” he demonstrates by closing the space between them with one wide step through the doorway. with a sigh junmyeon allows himself to be gathered up in chanyeol’s arms. “I’m sorry you’re upset. but I’m glad I got to see.”

“you’re not seeing the tail,” junmyeon huffs.

chanyeol wilts a little against him. “you want the most powerful witch in the land to transform you back without even the mere payment of seeing your tail?”

“you are _not_ the strongest witch in the region, park chanyeol.” junmyeon’s left foot thumps against their wooden floor in irritation. that may be so, but chanyeol is still at a much higher level than himself in practical magic. chanyeol works on a more intuitive level than from books. it means he’s more prone to blowing things up, but he makes shape-shifting look easy. junmyeon had hoped it would be easy after how long he’s been studying the topic.

chanyeol gently nudges past him to sit on their bed, some of the sparkle dimmed from his eyes. it had taken a good ten minutes for chanyeol to persuade junmyeon to open their bedroom door. “well, if you don’t trust me you’ll just have to stay like that until the plaza is open in the morning.”

“no- I do trust you.” junmyeon frowns. though if they went to the plaza he would have to dress accordingly to accommodate his mistake, and a beret would likely look charming with his grey ears..anyway. “I’m sorry. this was just..unexpected.”

“I bet.” chanyeol rolls his shoulders, wincing as they crunch like gravel. he does a lot of field work in autumn, helping with the harvests before his fire magic is in high demand through winter. every turn of season yixing gifts him a little vial that lives in the bathroom; three drops into bathwater and chanyeol’s good as new. “you’ve been revising for..” he pauses in thought and junmyeon quickly steps in.

“a while, yes,” he says. maybe it was because he’d rushed it. after all that studying he’d hoped to confirm his mastering of transformation so he can move on to more advanced books with sections helpful to his actual work. just a few minutes in animal form and then back again. “I did fully transform,” junmyeon pouts, “I saw myself in the mirror. I was a very charming rabbit.”

“I’m sure,” chanyeol smiles, nose scrunching up like junmyeon’s has been. then he drops back onto the bed with a sigh. he winces again, spine arching in protest to his back straightening out. “no one believes it so, but returning to your original form is actually the hard part.”

“oh?” junmyeon hops up onto the bed beside him.

“I’ve never got stuck myself,” chanyeol clarifies. junmyeon nods. his bunny ears sway with the motion. it’s a strange sensation. “but it’s the..what’s the word,” chanyeol scratches at a spatter of dried dirt on his neck as he thinks, “hmm, actualisation? actualisation of self? that’s the difficult part.”

junmyeon blinks. he hasn’t read anything about that. “I see,” he says anyway. 

“getting a clear sense of who to transform back into. it’s hard.”

“yes,” junmyeon agrees, though he’s still not sure it makes sense. he curls up and rests his head on chanyeol’s chest. it traps his left ear between them, then in wriggling it free he accidentally swats chanyeol with it. oops. “sorry. it’s super soft though, right?”

“mhmm.” chanyeol’s smile is sleepy. his warm hand cups the back of junmyeon’s head so he can thumb at the base of an ear, and this time junmyeon lets him. it’s a soothing sensation. at least junmyeon got those right, even if they shouldn’t still be there. “what I mean is, junmyeonnie, I or someone else can remove those for you, but it’s a different process to you completing a full transformation. it’s like..like..” chanyeol’s brows pinch as he fails to keep hold of the thread of thought. 

junmyeon leans to kiss his jaw. “don’t trouble yourself if you’re tired.”

chanyeol’s laugh rumbles under junmyeon’s paws. “I’m so tired. I know I’ll feel better once I’ve washed up and eaten, but I just want to go to sleep.”

now junmyeon isn’t so concerned at being laughed at or having to discuss that he failed at his spell, he realises it was unfair to leave chanyeol outside for so long when he got home. it was petulant of him. “we don’t have to go to the plaza tomorrow, chanyeollie. of course I trust you to fix this, I was just..”

“I know. it’s disappointing.”

“it is,” junmyeon sighs, burying in close to chanyeol’s warmth, “but don’t worry about it until morning, alright? I’ll be fine like this. you can admire my ears.”

“ears,” chanyeol mumbles approvingly, already half asleep. chanyeol still has the scent of the fields on him. he works harder than he should just because he likes people, likes helping out, likes being useful. he is a powerful witch, but his people skills are often more use to him than his magic.

for a while junmyeon drifts, too. they’ve already moved their squashy winter comforter onto the bed and it makes it cozy and easy to sink into. chanyeol’s hand falls limp from junmyeon’s hair and it wakes him just enough to grumble and seek junmyeon out again. he pats junmyeon’s shoulder, unintentionally prompting him to wriggle closer, covering more of chanyeol’s body with his own.

what was a securing hold loosens into chanyeol’s palm absently stroking junmyeon’s back up and down. soon junmyeon will run chanyeol’s bathwater and kick him off the bed, but he can’t pretend he doesn’t enjoy their sporadic moments of peace. especially after his horrible day of poor actualising.

chanyeol seems to be attempting to get himself awake now, too, giving junmyeon’s waist a pat as though prompting him to move. and then another, but then he gives up and resumes stroking. but his hand settles lower this time, and the tips of his fingers catch on the bump under the folds of junmyeon’s sweater.

having his newly acquired tail touched sends sparks through junmyeon. he gasps sharply. chanyeol has frozen, abruptly fully awake.

“sorry- that wasn’t on purpose.” chanyeol shifts under junmyeon, trying to glance down at him, “are you alright? it didn’t hurt?”

“it didn’t hurt. just felt...” junmyeon purses his lips. his cheeks have warmed and there’s familiar, albeit unexpected heat in his belly, too. “you can do it again.”

“you said I couldn’t see.”

junmyeon snuffles. it’s a bunny’s prerogative to change their mind. “you’re going to fix it, so you should understand how it’s attached.”

“ah, true.” chanyeol grins. he’s gentle untucking junmyeon’s sweater, barely lifting it so as to only let the cold air in where necessary. from this angle he can probably barely see the fluffy cottontail at the base of junmyeon’s spine.

when junmyeon was human again and hurrying back into his pool of warm clothes he hadn’t been sure whether to tuck the tail below his waistband or let it sit above. at least the ears are cute and compliment his apricot hair. the tail is an annoyance. and incredibly soft, and chanyeol’s fingers brush it again and it’s perfect.

a moan clearly wasn’t what chanyeol was expecting judging by how abruptly he stills. burning with embarrassment, junmyeon says nothing. after a moment with no protest chanyeol continues, trailing his fingers over the join between skin and fur. when he thumbs underneath the tail it waggles frantically. junmyeon gives his shoulder a sound smack for the laugh, then buries back in against his chest. “no don’t stop doing it,” he grumbles, “just don’t-” chanyeol finds a spot that makes his vision slip out of focus.

“I’m not laughing at you. it’s just cute. you’re cute. you like being cute, junmyeonnie,” chanyeol murmurs. he presses a kiss to the top of junmyeon’s head. it’s only intended as affection, but there’s already so much dizzying warmth running through junmyeon from the attention to his tail. the attention to _him_ , feeling so small and soft under chanyeol’s hands. “why else did you choose to be a rabbit?”

junmyeon can’t take it anymore. if chanyeol is tired then he’ll do the work. “because you think they’re adorable,” he says, “so we’d be suited. so you can’t keep away from me.” he pulls away just far enough to tug his knitted sweater over his head and clambers into chanyeol’s lap. when chanyeol transforms he becomes a fox.

**Author's Note:**

> they are nick and judy you can’t change my mind. thank you for reading ! ☀ I am on [twt](https://twitter.com/taonsil) ❀ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/suyeols) crying about suyeol always


End file.
